


Peeking Aris

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [28]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, No shame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically aris watches, dominant newt, haha - Freeform, i wrote this in like two hours, lol, submissive Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Aris goes to find Thomas, but he finds Newt with Thomas. He ends up watching. Haha oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeking Aris

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to my head. No shame.

Aris hisses as his arms makes contact with the metal vent as he crawls. He moves as fast as he dares, not at all wanting anyone to hear him. The route is imprinted in his head as he turns around corners, using his feet to slide faster. 

He hopes that Thomas is there. The boy had promised that he would find a way back to his room for them to talk, without the others being there. Aris had told him to make sure no one is with them, preferring to only talk to Thomas. Thomas was the only one equally nervous and suspicious as him of the ones who had gotten them away from the maze. The place was too sketchy, and the people gave them little to no explanation. That Janson guy was certainly way too mysterious, always having a smirk on his face that makes him look incredibly evil. How could anyone trust him?

So when Thomas had courageously stolen the ID card from one of the security men, Aris immediately thought of a plan of escape. They have to get out of here as soon as possible. They don’t have a minute to lose. 

The plan makes him move faster, and he sighs once he finally reaches the gated entrance. Stealthily, Aris opens it as quietly as he can. He looks above at the bed, seeing how he doesn’t see anyone’s feet in view.

“Thomas?” Aris whispers hoarsely. The room stays silent, and Aris curses when he realizes that Thomas isn’t here. He can only hope that Thomas will show up in any minute. 

A groan startles him, and he looks in the direction of the sound, and what he lays his eyes on makes his jaw drop.

On the bed directly in front of him, is Thomas. He’s shirtless, his eyes are closed, and his lips are parted. Aris doesn’t think much of it until he sees the blanket is raised, showing that someone else was underneath it. By the placement of the person and Thomas, Aris concludes one thing that is happening. His first thought is how did Teresa get out? She would’ve told him if she did. Why didn’t she?

He slides back into the vent, wanting to give them privacy. He freezes when he hears a name being muttered. He can’t believe his ears, and he forces himself to look back.

“Newt…” 

Aris watches with wide eyes as the being under the blankets moves forward, and a mop of blond hair peeks out from under it. Newt has a Cheshire grin on his lips, and he leans forward to plant kisses on the brunet’s neck. 

Aris moves back an inch, now definitely knowing that he needs to leave, but then he spots the blanket rising up and down repeatedly, and Thomas’s moans start up again even louder. He watches hypnotized as Thomas’s face pinks, and moans come through his bitten lips heavily. 

The sight is astonishing. Thomas, the boy who had caused a fuss when he couldn’t see Teresa, who had risked so much by stealing the ID card from the security and challenging Dr. Janson all in the same two minutes, the boy who had gotten the gladers out of the maze in only a week. The Thomas in front of him now lay moaning, displaying nothing but submissiveness as Newt sits between his legs, kissing his neck and moving his hand in a way that only meant one thing. 

It’s completely erotic, and it sends shivers down Aris’s back. The vent feels hotter around him. 

He can’t look away, leaving no longer in his mind. He pales when he sees Newt bring his fingers to Thomas’s lips, and he watches the brunet bring them into his mouth, sucking on them obediently. He licks them for a minute until Newt takes them back, slipping his hand down under the covers. Aris’s face reddens when he sees Thomas visibly stiffen and arch his back a tiny bit. Thomas and Aris both bite their lips.

“You disobeyed me today, Tommy. You got yourself in trouble, when I told you not to get noticed. I may not prep you that much. I want to stretch you open with my cock. Maybe you’ll listen to me next time.”

Aris shivers at the words, and he looks back into the vent, his mind conflicting over whether to leave or not. He knows he should; he’s definitely invading on privacy, but his body doesn’t move an inch. He turns his head back. 

Their kissing now, and it’s a rather harsh kiss. Newt is fully controlling the kiss, raising higher above Thomas. His hand still moves under the blanket, and Thomas makes sweet, soft noises that slowly get higher and louder. Thomas brings his knees up, slightly wrapping a leg around Newt’s waist. At a particular fast move of Newt’s arm, Thomas pulls away from the kiss. 

“Newt, babe, _please_. Need you,” Thomas stutters out breathlessly. He leans his head back when Newt goes and lightly bites at his neck. 

“Better lick your palm. Don’t have any makeshift lube with us here,” Newt suggests, worry in his features. 

“Oh, God,” Aris groans, tensing with wide eyes. Newt and Thomas didn’t hear him, and he sighs in relief. He moves to lay on his stomach more, and he hisses when he feels just how much watching this is effecting him.

He’s always been interested in both male and female, but as far as he can remember, he’s never actually had any sexual thoughts about another boy. Now though, he’s watching as two boys have sex with each other. He’s extremely turned on, and he can’t look away or move. He itches to move closer, but doesn’t. If he gets caught, he’ll be embarrassed for life. He’ll never be able to look at Thomas or Newt again. 

He looks back to see Thomas licking his palm eagerly, and Aris almost moans loud enough to be heard. Newt places both of his hands on either side of Thomas, steadying himself above Thomas. When Thomas brings his now wet hand down underneath the blanket, Newt curses.

“Too fast, Tommy. Slow, yeah?” Newt mutters out, trying to gain his breath. Thomas slows the pace of his hand, and Aris curses the existence of that blanket. 

A minute later, Newt whispers something too low for Aris to hear. Thomas responds by removing his hand from below the covers. Thomas leans up to connect their lips again, and Aris sees Newt smile into the kiss. 

Leaning on one arm, Newt brings his right hand down between their bodies. Aris watches as Newt does short grinds against Thomas, resulting in Thomas’s curse.

“ _Newt_ …,” Thomas irritably grunts. Newt says nothing, but by the downward movement of Newt’s body, the short intake of breath from Thomas, and the tight hold Thomas now has on the bedsheets, Aris knows that Newt did what Thomas was silently telling him to do. Newt brings his hand back up to make sure he keeps steady. Thomas intertwines their feet as he arches his back.

“Is this what you want, babe? Is this what you’ve been asking for? To be fucked again? I don’t even remember how many times I took you in the glade,” Newt says, panting slightly as he thrusts faster. 

Aris’s palms are sweaty, and he presses himself down against the floor, trying to get some relief for his clothed groin. He bites his lip as he imagines Newt and Thomas fooling around with the other boys close around them. He wonders if anyone knows about this.

“You’re so good for me, Tommy. You’re so, so good for me. You feel so good around me,” Newt goes on. Thomas releases hot and heavy moans, and he brings his hips up to meet Newt’s. His eyes are closed, and he blindly reaches for Newt. He settles on raking his nails down Newt’s back, moans and curses spilling from his lips. Newt’s thrusts turn slower, yet deeper, and his own face is beet red. 

Newt leans down and nips at Thomas’s neck. He goes from biting softly to aggressively, and Thomas whimpers at the assaults. The brunet enjoys it though, whispering Newt’s name repeatedly. 

Aris brings his hand in his pants.

“I wonder if anyone is watching us,” Newt says suggestively, causing Aris to freeze. Newt continues, “I wonder what they’d think to find you, always so crazy and rebellious, being fucked in a bed. I bet they’d think you look so pretty with those bitten lips and flushed face. Your moans would be stuck in their head for months.

“Though, _I’m_ the only one who gets you like this. I’m the only one who gets this. No one else can touch you like I can,” Newt finishes with a demanding, certain tone. Newt moves faster and harder, and Thomas claws at his back. His moans fill the room. 

“ _Yes_ , N-Newt. On-only one,” Thomas answers in short breaths. His voice is high, and he opens his eyes. Newt claims the brunet’s lips, forcing his tongue past Thomas’s lips. The kiss is tongue and teeth mostly, and Aris feels a faint sting in his lips. 

“Make me cum, Newt. Please make me cum,” Thomas whines desperately against Newt’s lips, rocking his hips up uncoordinatedly. Newt shushes him, taking the distressed brunet’s hands into his left hand and raising their hands above Thomas’s head. 

“I will, Tommy, shh…,” Newt soothes. He brings a hand in between them, and it takes only a few jerks to bring Thomas over the edge. Thomas climaxes with a shout, and Aris goes with him. Thomas’s moans mask his, and Aris couldn’t be more thankful. 

He watches dazedly as Newt continues to bring himself to the edge, and he does so with a low groan. Aris works to gain his energy back, and he slowly moves farther back into the vent. He looks once more, and sees Newt laying his head on a now sleeping Thomas’s chest.

Aris puts back the small gated door with shaky hands, not believing what he’s just done. He can’t believe he just watched Thomas and Newt have sex. He can’t believe he invaded their privacy, and actually liked it. He feels dirty for being effected by it, and he doesn’t know how he’s ever going to forget this.

So when he sees Thomas walking with the smallest of limps, he bites his lips and averts his eyes.


End file.
